The Prisoner
by Lubby
Summary: Ele precisava dela, mas não era pra descobrir o novo plano de Voldemort. Mas ele descobriu isso na hora errada, e se rendeu do jeito certo. RonxPansy


Ele a envolveu em seus braços de modo amoroso, ainda que selvagem; e a beijou de maneira quase desesperada. A deitou na cama e subiu seu vestido de forma atrevida até demais para um Weasley. De certa forma, ele estava descontando seu ódio de Hermione indo para a cama com outra mulher, mas era mais do que isso. Ele podia estar mostrando que era um homem a altura dela e do que ela precisava, mas que ainda sim era a pontada de esperança dela, a chance dela sair das trevas para se tornar algo bom; e apesar de não deixar transparecer, era exatamente isso que ela pensava.

E foi depois daquele momento, o momento do ápice do prazer, que eles pararam para pensar sobre isso. Mas Ronald Weasley não era mais aquele garoto infantil e medroso, e Pansy Parkinson definitivamente não era mais aquela garotinha mesquinha e "pura". Eles eram dois adultos e supostamente crescidos. Mas ele a sequestrou a pedido de Harry e da Armada de Dumbledore, para atrair os Comensais da Morte. Ela estava destinada a Harry, e não a ele. Mas por um momento, ele passou a não se importar, e após sair dela, deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para perto de si, beijando-a novamente. Não que ele estivesse agindo racionalmente - nem ela - mas uma vez na vida eles _tinham que saciar seus desejos._

Depois de desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, ele resolveu se levantar e se vestir. Ela repousou na cama por um momento e acabou caindo no sono. Ele abotoou sua calça e olhou para ela, fixando seus olhos em seu corpo. Em nenhum momento ele se arrependeu do que fizera. Pegou seu maço de cigarros - que estava aposentado por pedido de Hermione e Harry - e acendeu um deles, levando-o a boca. Se encostou na parede e fumou seu cigarro lentamente, olhando para cada detalhe dela. Queria memorizar tudo, mesmo não sabendo disso. Passou a noite acordado, observando-a, e depois de algumas horas, ela acordou.

Pansy se cobriu com o lençol e não se atreveu a olhá-lo. Sentiu o cheiro de cigarro.

- Não sabia que você fumava. - Ela andava em direção ao banheiro, e não ouviu nada vindo dele.

Pansy tirou suas roupas e começou a tomar seu banho. Estava planejando uma maneira de sair dali. Quando terminou seu banho, Rony estava lá, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Posso ao menos me trocar em paz? - Havia um tom grosseiro na voz de Pansy. Ela olhou para as mãos dele. Havia peças de roupa em suas mãos.

- Pode, mas vai se trocar sem roupas? - Ele se aproximou dela e deu as roupas em suas mãos, e ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e a beijou lentamente. - Não tente fugir.

Ela não olhou pra ele, desviou o olhar para as roupas. Ele voltou a se encostar na parede.

- Você realmente vai ficar aqui me olhando?

- Pretendo. Tenho que cumprir meu dever. - O tom de voz dele se abaixou repentinamente. Ela apertou a toalha em seu corpo e foi em direção a ele, visivelmente enfezada.

- Você deixou de cumprir seu dever assim que resolveu transar comigo.

Rony até pensou em sair do banheiro naquele momento, mas aquele pensamento se foi pra bem longe quando ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou ardentemente. Ela segurou a toalha envolvida em seu corpo com mais força, e tentara não retribuir o beijo, mas ela _precisava _retribuir. Ele a soltou, mordendo seu pescoço lentamente.

- Pode se trocar agora - Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, e saiu do banheiro.

Minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro e o avistou encostado na porta do quarto.

- Por quanto tempo eu ainda terei que ficar aqui? - Ela caminhou até ele, lutando para manter sua expressão fria.

- Fique tranquila, a Armada só quer tirar algumas informações tuas. Logo você irá embora. - Ele falava baixo, com os braços cruzados.

- Então quer dizer que fazia parte do plano você me "seduzir"? - A expressão fria de Pansy já mudava para uma expressão furiosa.

- Por quê? Que satisfação você teria se eu disesse que eu saí dos planos?

- Uma enorme satisfação. - Ela falou baixo e se aproximou dele, segurando o rosto dele com uma das mãos.

O rosto dela o hipnotizava de alguma sutil maneira, e ele iria se curvar para beijá-la, quando algo o despertou. Ele abriu a porta que dava para fora daquele cubículo num certo desespero.

- Fuja.


End file.
